Flying Stag
The Flying Stag was an inn in Voonlar that offered peace and privacy to travelers able to afford some extra amenities. Location The inn was on Blarun's Lane north of the intersection with Runstal's Ride, west of the bakery. Structure The inn was shaped like a barn but built from fieldstone and wood permanently treated with firequench. Balconies extended from many points around the upper floor. It had a compound in the back surrounded by high walls, which included fine quality stables, covered storage for wagons, and two private "bowers", one in each back corner, that were rented separately. In front was a yard that set the inn off from the street. Over this yard hung a large signboard illuminated by three storm lanterns. The blazon for the Flying Stag was, indeed, a stag with wings executing an aerial maneuver best described as a swoop. Interior The Stag had no common room, dining area, or tavern. Instead, guests stayed in suites that consisted of a few adjoining rooms with their own dining room. Each suite was separated from the others on the same floor by a linen closet or a staircase to improve privacy. Furnishings were thoughtfully chosen for sturdy functionality and not for opulence or luxury. (Hlarvo was a carpenter, after all.) Each suite also had a tub for bathing and a toilet with a scented-water flush bucket. The bowers in the back courtyard were secluded nooks partially hidden by vines, with tile floors, benches, couches, and tables. Atmosphere The Stag was arranged such that guests need never see other guests if they so desired. Guests were encouraged to use the bell and pulley system to ring for a servant whenever they needed something. Meals were served hot and fresh on wooden platters covered with rounded metal lids. The bowers were designed by Hlarvo's wife Valladonra to be conducive to romantic interludes, but they were most frequently used as temporary offices for clandestine business transactions. Services Suites at the Flying Stag cost between 3 gp and 5 gp per night, depending on the size and the view. Meals were included in that price, but stabling of beasts cost an additional 5 sp per head per night. A bower could be rented for 4 sp for a quarter-day or 1 gp for a half-day. The stables and wagon-storage area were guarded. A meal at the Stag was typically a soup and two entrees with hot rolls, herbed butter, and a small dish of spicy pickle-spread. For drink, there were often four or five ales and six or seven wines available. Portions were small, but guests could ring for a fresh course. Typical soups served at the Stag were leek and creamy potato; almond and mushroom; breek (a spicy brew of pungent bulbs and boiled beef); forest leaf (thin broth steeped from local roots and leaves, with berries); and wildfowl stew (barley broth with meat of some sort). If the alternate cook, Mareeka, was in the kitchen, the soups were served in bread bowls of her design—a round loaf of bread hollowed out and lined with plenty of melted cheese that was allowed to harden before the soup was added. The main entrees were typically roast boar with fresh greens; a potato-based hash made from lamb, fried with onions, garlic, and parsnips; smoked turkey and bulls' tongues; savander (horse meat and quail baked into a spicy pie) served with a sampling of lime chutneys, pickled eels, mussels, and smallfish; beef and barley stew with peppers and a sprinkle of most everything in the spice rack; and the occasional seasonal favorite, (such as Moonsea silverfin fried in butter, when available.) History Hlarvo Dluthree was a carpenter by trade but dreamed of opening an inn. His beautiful, tiny, but forceful wife, Valladonra, made a disparaging comment one day that he would actually pursue his dream about the same time that stags learned to fly. Thus, the Flying Stag was founded. After the fall of Zhentil Keep and the easing of aggression by Hillsfar, more people and trade came overland through Voonlar, and the Flying Stag opened at a time to take advantage of the increased traffic. Valladonra was enamored with romance and thought they would cater to couples looking for romantic getaways, but the vast majority of their clientele were merchants and traders. Inhabitants The Flying Stag was owned and operated by Hlarvo Dluthree and his wife Valladonra, along with enough servants to respond to guests when they rang, guards for the wagon shelter, and stable hands to look after the beasts. Two cooks, one of whom was named Mareeka, ruled over the kitchen. Rumors and legends Folks in town suspected that the wildfowl stew at the Flying Stag was made from old chickens and captured mice. References Category:Buildings Category:Inns Category:Locations in Voonlar Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril